


Sanders Sides Advent Calendar 2020

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Series: Advent Calendar's [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Baking, Christmas fic, Christmas goodness, Christmas songs, Decorating, Fluff, Gen, Janus & Remus have been accepted, Lots of Food, Multi, Other, even if they bicker, lots of baking, presents galore at the end, such a cute dysfunctional family, they love one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Lots of Christmas fluffiness with our favourite figments of Thomas Sanders' imagination! Another advent calendar fic, this year it's Sanders Sides! Hope you enjoy these 25 Christmas drabbles going all the way up to Christmas Day!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, DRLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Sides - Relationship, Light Sides - Relationship, Logan & Patton & Roman & Virgil & Remus & Janus, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Advent Calendar's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011336
Comments: 148
Kudos: 34





	1. December 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds that the rest of the Sides have decided to start Christmas. He doesn't mind that much.

December 1st 

Logan had been ensconced in his room for the majority of the day and hadn’t been down into the main part of the mindscape since breakfast. Noting that it had just turned four ’o’clock, and that he hadn’t eaten since this morning, Logan decided it was time to head downstairs for some food. Drawing away from his desk, he left his bedroom and headed to the stairs. As he reached the top of them, he heard the faint sounds of music and chatter from the main room. Curious, and slightly wary, Logan headed down towards the sounds.  
  
What he found wasn’t the ruckus he’d been expecting. Janus was sat in an armchair sipping wine and watching the goings on with an amused smirk. Logan followed his gaze to where Patton, Roman and Remus were busy hanging up homemade paper snowflakes and multicoloured Christmas lights around the room – over the pictures hung on the wall and the shelves, everywhere. Virgil was sat on the back of the sofa, Christmas lights draped around his neck in a parody of a scarf. He looked somewhere between amused and annoyed, which meant he was happy.  
  
Although Logan could clearly see what was going on, he still had to ask. “What are you all doing?” Everyone stopped moving, and looked towards him, before Patton dropped the pile of snowflakes he was holding and ran to the logical side. “Logan!” Patton yelled, throwing his arms around said Side in an enthusiastic hug. Logan rocked back slightly from the force of it, and gingerly patted morality’s back. “Hello Patton. I see you are decorating?”  
  
“Yeah!” Patton pulled back but kept one arm around Logans’ shoulders, guiding them past Janus towards the twins, who were both trying to put up a string of Christmas lights above the sofa. “We thought we’d start the Christmas magic early this year, you know? Me and the twins have been working hard all day!” Logan could see that. Decorations seemed to be everywhere, but it was also subtle, and magical. The paper snowflakes had been carefully tacked onto the corners of the shelves and pictures – there was even one on the corner of the TV. There were snowflakes on the TV stand too, and from what Logan could see of the kitchen they were tacked onto shelves and cupboards in there as well.  
  
There were strings of lights above the TV, along the TV stand and the shelves, around cupboard doors and the twins were currently stood on the sofa trying to place a string of lights along the large picture that hung above the sofa. Virgil had moved from his seat on the back of the sofa to be out of the way of the twins – and harm – but he still had the lights draped around his neck. Logan hid a smile at that. “So I see Patton. It’s marvellous.” He complimented with a soft look in his eyes. Patton beamed at him, and watched the twins finally set the lights up and leap off the sofa. “Thanks Logan.”  
  
Roman began to sing softly in the background as he settled by Virgil’s feet, Remus flopping onto the floor by sofa and joining in with his brother. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas,” Roman began. “Everywhere you go!” Remus added. Janus and Virgil started to hum along and Patton smiled softly at them from Logan’s side. Logan agreed. It was beginning to look a lot like Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Perhaps a hint of Logicality was there (I just couldn't help myself!), sorry not sorry! 😎


	2. December 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman decide to make eggnog, and drag Virgil into it. It doesn't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pre-written chapter, which is why it's so long. Don't expect this all the way through! Also, thank you for all the kind comments I've already received, you guys are amazing! x

December 2nd

Virgil couldn't believe he'd let himself get dragged into this. Roman and Patton had decided to make eggnog and had, of course, decided that Virgil was the perfect side to help them. Rather than say, Logan, who could’ve tempered the wildness of this activity, they picked the literal embodiment of anxiety. What a great idea.  
Currently, Virgil was sat on one of the counters just watching the mess happen. Patton had summoned the ingredients and was taking Roman through the steps to make the eggnog. They’d whisked the egg yolks and caster sugar (twice, as the first time had led to the mixer spraying the mixture everywhere as Roman hadn’t placed the beaters into the whisk properly) and had now moved onto adding the milk, double cream, rum and grated nutmeg into the bowl.  
  
Virgil had simply been watching them, and laughing quietly when things went wrong. “Done!” Patton announced, and ushered Roman away from the counter with what looked like an expression of relief. He poured the mixture into bottles and placed them in the freezer. “Right, we’ll leave them for the day and come back later! Come on!” With that, Patton shooed Roman and Virgil out the room, and they left the eggnog until the evening.  
  
Patton called them back into the kitchen at about eight, and Virgil once again placed himself on the counter. Patton removed the mixture Roman had made and he egg whites that he had also frozen and set Roman to mixing the egg whites until they were foamy. “Virgil, will you pass the sugar? It’s next to you.” Doing as Patton bid (Virgil would do a lot for Patton), the anxious side chucked the bag of sugar over to Roman, who caught it neatly and poured it into the bowl. “Whisk it again Roman, I’ll tell you when to stop.” As Roman started mixing again, Patton poured the eggnog mixture into the bowl and waited until Roman had finished to place the whipped egg whites into the bowl as well and begin folding them in.  
  
“Get some glass tumblers from the cupboard please Virgil. Roman, will you call everyone in?” Virgil hopped off the counter and searched for the tumblers while Roman disappeared down the hallway. “That went better than I thought.” The anxious side commented, eyeing the remaining splatters of the first batch of mixture. Patton laughed happily and began to pour the complete mixture into the tumblers just as Roman returned with Logan, Remus and Janus in tow. “Ta-da!” The creative side proclaimed.  
  
“Told you we’d done it!” Remus swiped a glob of mixture off the walls and licked his finger with a wide grin. “I didn’t doubt it for a second Ro-bro!” He ruffled his twins’ hair, causing Roman to glare at him, and then bounce over to Patton and accepted a glass. “Yummy eggnog, daddy-yo!” Patton smiled gently, used to Remus’ ridiculous nicknames. Janus and Logan also collected a glass, and Roman picked two up, passing one to Virgil as he leant against the counter next to him. “We got there in the end huh?” Virgil gave him a small, genuine smile.  
  
“We sure did.” They clinked glasses and all the Sides took a drink. “Merry Christmas, I guess.” Roman beamed at him. “Merry Christmas Virgil.” They all sipped at their drinks and, once Remus found the stereo, began to dance to a couple of Christmas songs. The eggnog adventure hadn’t turned out too bad after all.


	3. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides settle in for their first Christmas movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today as I have a lot of work to do and a Uni lecture to go to as well. Sorry!

December 3rd

"Virgil, it's The Snowman! How can you not like it?" Roman cried indignantly from his place at the end of the sofa. Remus was squeezed close to him, almost sitting on his brothers' lap, just to annoy him. Janus sat beside Remus, and Patton beside Janus. Logan was on his armchair, watching the chaos unfold from afar. Virgil himself was at the opposite end of the sofa from Roman, next to Patton. He rolled his eyes at the prince and snuggled further into his hoodie. "I didn't say I didn't like it. Just that it wasn't the best Christmas movie."  
"Blasphemy!" Roman accused and Remus cackled.  
  
"Okay boys, just calm down." Janus cut in as he passed Patton the remote to start the film. "Virgil, it's a classic for them, as you well know. Lets just let them be happy." Virgil glared at Janus and hunkered down, muttering about how he'd not been trying to infringe on anyone's happiness, he was just stating his opinion. Roman huffed in unhappiness and let Remus drag his arm around the boisterous Side. "Cheer up Ro-bro! Film's starting now!" Patton had indeed pressed play and the film had begun. The moral Side had already begun to tear up. "This film always makes me cry." Virgil passed him a box of tissues and Patton smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"They all sat in relative silence for the rest of the film, even Remus. He was snuggled up to his brother in a way that he hadn't done in years. Roman wouldn't tell him, but he liked it. He tightened his grip around Remus and gently knocked their heads together as the film continued. Janus had one of Remus' hands in his as they watched, and Patton had an arm looped around his. The moral Side had also pulled Virgil into his side for a hug, and the anxious side hadn't the heart to say no. Logan glanced over at them all as he took a sip of his water and smiled fondly. He looked away before someone caught it though.  
  
When the film had finished, most of the Sides were in tears. Patton was sobbing quietly into Virgil and a tissue, Roman and Remus were snuggled together with tears running down their faces, and even Virgil had to discreetly wipe some of his eyeshadow off where it had run. Janus had a sad glint in his eyes as he pat Patton's back comfortingly, and he smiled up at Logan as the logical Side got up to go to the kitchen. "Do they always cry this much?" Logan nodded.  
"Yes. But they enjoy the film, so it's a price worth paying." As he passed, Logan ran gentle fingers through Patton's hair, then disappeared to the kitchen.  
"Merry Christmas, I guess." Janus muttered, without heat, as he sank back into the sofa and clutched Remus' hand. He smiled when Remus clutched back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Snowman is a Christmas classic of mine, and my favourite Christmas film too! I thought it'd be something that the Sides would definitely watch, especially the Light Sides, and I wanted to have them begin to act like a 'family' here. If you've never seen it, please go find the Snowman. It's a beautiful film. 🥰


	4. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is glitzing up his room to get into the Christmas spirit. Virgil gets dragged into it.

December 4th

  
There was Christmas music blasting from Roman's room. Virgil wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. He tiptoed towards the door, carrying the plate of cookies that Patton had thrust at him with a smile and asked him to take up to the prince. Virgil knocked lightly on the white and red door, being mindful of the glittering stars stuck on, and shoved the door open. Roman's room was looking rather festive. The prince himself had a string of tinsel hung around his neck like a scarf and was bobbing up and down as he placed lights over the large picture frame opposite his bed.  
  
Virgil bit back a laugh and placed the cookies on the nightstand. "What ya doing princey?" Roman jumped at the voice and turned to aim a soft glare at the anxious Side. "Decorating, Virgil." He responded primly, but without bite. Virgil ventured further into the room, passing all the boxes and tubs of decorations until he was at the prince's side. "It looks good." Roman threw a surprised look at the other Side, then smiled slightly.  
"Thank you Virg."  
"I bought cookies!" At this, Roman tore himself away from his decorations and followed Virgil to his bed, where he saw the plate of festive cookies waiting.  
  
"Patton?" He asked, happily chomping down on a snowman. Virgil nodded and pinched a bough of holly for himself, revealing in the warm taste of chocolate and cinnamon. Patton really was an amazing cook. And Remus hadn't managed to ruin them. "You know your brother helped make these?" Roman almost choked on his last bite of cookie and Virgil smirked. "It doesn't taste like he did..." Roman cautiously examined the rest of them with his eyes.  
"I watched him." Virgil stated, but decided to ease the prince's panic. "Patton reigned him in - quiet impressively I might add - and let him make a separate batch that he could decorate any way he wanted. But it was his idea to make them chocolate and cinnamon. Patton was considering nutmeg." They both shuddered - neither were a fan of nutmeg flavoured cookies.  
  
"That's okay then." Roman acquiesced and took another one. They both sat together listening to Christmas songs and munching on cookies, admiring Roman's room. The prince had done a pretty good job. There were the lights on the picture opposite Roman's bed, and small hanging decorations (mostly sewn by Patton, and a few by Logan) tacked onto the edges of shelves and book cases and other framed pictures around the room. Tinsel was wrapped around the wardrobe handles and draped over the doorframe too. Paper snowflakes that Roman himself had made (and a few that Remus had, Virgil noticed. Sentimental prince.) were stuck on the inside of the door, and on the end of the bedframe. More lights were wrapped around the headboard and the whole room glowed with Christmas atmosphere.  
  
"It looks amazing Roman." The prince beamed at his friend, then grabbed Virgil's hand.  
"Your room next!"  
"No, no!" Virgil protested, but he happily accepted the boxes the prince placed in his arms and let Roman lead him down the hallway to his room. And if he went back for the cookies half an hour later, no one else would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be short....  
> Hope you enjoyed! Next up - Patton introducing Remus and Janus to some Light Side Christmas traditions. 🎄


	5. December 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus draws as Janus watches, and Patton inducts them into the Light Sides' Christmas traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just know that Remus would be soft for Patton cause Patton's so soft for him...At least, that's my head canon!

December 5th

Remus was sprawled on the carpet in the common room, tongue sticking out in concertation as he drew. Janus watched him from Logan's armchair - the logical side wasn't here, so what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him - cradling a glass of wine. It was peaceful for once - Roman and Logan were in the logical sides room working on a project, Virgil had skulked off to his room an hour earlier and Patton had been in and out of the kitchen and his bedroom, smiling at Janus and Remus every time he passed them. Janus was quiet content with this - it was almost like being back in the Dark Part of the mindscape, expect the glow of the Christmas lights and the soft murmuring of voices from upstairs made it more homely.  
  
Deceit turned his attention back to his friend, who seemed to be finished with his drawing. "Finished Jan!" Janus smiled and Remus' enthusiasm.  
"Let's have a look then?" He held out his hand and Remus proudly placed the drawing in it. It was very nice, for one of Remus' drawings. He preferred to draw gruesome battles or scandalous scenes, but this drawing was of him and a certain father figure cuddled up on the mindscapes' sofa munching on what looked like cookies to Janus. It was beautiful. He smiled. "Patton will love it Re." The dark twin beamed happily at him, and skipped off towards the kitchen where Patton had disappeared to half an hour ago.  
  
This Christmas was different already, Janus knew. Even when it had been all three of them, Christmas had ever been this...festive. The decorations were minimal, and usually made by Remus which meant they were usually a gruesome spin on Christmas too. And Virgil usually hid himself away, anxious over presents, and the dinner and people they would see. That left Remus and Janus, and Janus was the only one with any cooking ability, and it wasn't very good. Sometimes, food packages appeared outside the door to the Dark Sides' part of the mindscape, Patton's way of giving to them in the Christmas season. Janus had been grateful every time. Virgil would be down for dinner and they'd have fun for a while, but the family atmosphere never lasted. This year would be different. It already was.  
  
They'd been accepted right from the start, and Janus had noticed Remus directing his often outlandish and disturbing ideas into more productive and fun outlets. He and Logan often talked about anatomy and some of Remus' odd experiments that Logan wished to observe. Remus and Roman had made most of the new Christmas decorations and were getting on better than they had been. Remus had been working on his relationship with Virgil too - they often talked about favourite animals (such as spiders) and had been working on a fanfiction for The Nightmare Before Christmas, along with Roman. Patton was the one Remus had been most determined to win over. While the others were open to his strange and macabre ideas in certain fashions, but Patton being the soft, kind-hearted dad he was, was often horrified, or at least slight off put by a lot of Remus' bonding tactics.  
  
When it came to Patton, Remus was beginning to grasp that he should aim for softer, sweeter things, though put his own twist on them, as Patton wouldn't want him to not express himself. The drawing he'd just completed was an attempt at sweeter, though Janus had noticed a rather fiendish looking crocodile curled up by the sofa that Remus had clearly added for himself and hoped that Patton didn't have a phobia of them.  
  
It appeared he didn't - a high-pitched squeal came from the kitchen, followed by excited chatter. Janus smiled into his wine. Patton and Remus emerged seconds later, Patton's arm happily twined round Remus' waist, the dark twin beaming from ear to ear like the delighted maniac he was. "Janus, have you seen what Remus made me?!"  
"I have." The snake stated, but let Patton wave it in his face excitedly.  
"It's brilliant! I love it! I'm going to pin it up on the fridge!" Patton disappeared back into the kitchen for a few seconds, and Remus bounded over to Janus, plonking himself down on the carpet by his friends feet. "He liked it." The creative Side sighed joyfully. Janus patted his head fondly.  
"Yes, he did." Patton came back just then, still smiling.  
  
"It was beautiful Remus, thank you." The Duke leapt up and into Patton's outstretched arms for a hug, and the moral Side quirked his lips at Janus over Remus' shoulder. "You know, since you've been doing such nice things for me, I want to warn you about a Light Sides' Christmas tradition." Patton started when Remus pulled back. "What?" Remus giggled, and Janus leaned forward with interest.  
"Every year we hold a sort of, Christmas party, where we mainly sing and dance. Even Logan joins in occasionally." Remus was beaming, clearly pleased. "We didn't do it Virgil's first Christmas because everything here was so new, we didn't want to scare him. And then we made him sing that carol with us, so we didn't do it then. So it'll be back this year." Patton levelled a mock glare at Janus. " And EVERYONE is expected to join in!" Remus cheered while Janus groaned and downed the rest of his wine. "Sounds delightful, doesn't it Jan Jan?" Janus just moaned in disagreement and Patton and Remus laughed together. This Christmas was definitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I thought it would be. Oh well, more Patton, Janus & Remus bonding!


	6. December 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton loves Roman's idea of doing up their bedrooms with Christmas decorations. He decides Logan should do it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Logicality, in a way......I am NOT SORRY!  
> Also, this one will be shorter than the others, though short is apparently a relative term...

December 6th

"Logan! Logan! Logan, I've got an awesome idea!" The logical Side looked up from his notebook and levelled a (highly ineffective) glare at Patton, who was tugging on the sleeve of his shirt in excitement. "What now, Patton?" Morality grinned mischievously. That was never a good sign. "I've just been to see Roman-" Oh no. No. Roman had inspired Patton, this would end badly for Logan. "-and his bedroom is all decked out in beautiful Christmas decorations! Apparently he and Virgil decorated their rooms festively a few days ago!" Here it came. "I think we should do it too!" Logan sighed in resignation - there was no way he could say no to something like that, especially since Virgil had done it too.  
  
"Fine." Logan acquiesced. Patton squealed happily and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him out of his room and down the hall to Patton's. The moral side's room had boxes stacked up in the entryway, labelled with what they contained. Patton had already started - tinsel was wrapped around the bottom of the bedframe, with two of the felt baubles he had sewn himself dangling from the bed knobs. Some of Roman and Remus' spare paper snowflakes had been stuck on a couple of the hung picture frames, and the small knitted T-Rex that Logan himself had made a few years ago had pride of place on Patton's dresser. "Seems like you were doing fine without me." Logan remarked, but fondly.  
  
"I made a start, but things are always better when done together!" Patton exclaimed, and bounded towards the boxes. "Now, help me decide what to put where, and then we can do your room!" Logan gave a half-hearted sigh, but sat next to Patton and helped unpack the boxes and sort through various decorations. They were at that for about half an hour, deciding what decorations fit where, and whose room they'd go in. Then, they moved on to actually putting up the decorations, which took a further half an hour. It was as they were placing the last string of lights up that Virgil knocked on the door, and stuck his head through. "Hey guys, just came to check on you? It's almost dinner time." Patton gasped in horror.  
"I'm so sorry kiddo, I got completely distracted decorating!"  
  
Virgil smiled and ventured further in. "No worries, pop-star, Janus cooked a pizza for us all. Just wanted to check on you." The anxious Side spun around slowly, taking in the glittering lights and sparkling tinsel. "Nice work." Patton beamed and pat Virgil's shoulder as he passed by.  
"Thanks kiddo. If you like, you can help us do Logan's room after dinner." Virgil smirked at the logical Side, who had a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head, courtesy of Patton, and shook his head. "I'll leave you two to it. See you at dinner." With that, Virgil was gone, and Logan's embarrassment only grew. A blush coloured his cheeks as he took the Santa hat off forcefully and threw it at the box. It was most illogical.  
  
A soft hand on his cheek made him look up to find Patton smiling at him softly. "Thanks for helping me Logan. It was very kind of you."  
"No problem Patton." Logan mumbled in response, unwilling to voice his thoughts - that he'd do anything for the moral Side, anything to make him happy. "We don't have to decorate your room if you don't want to." Logan shook his head. He wanted to, but it was odd. To want things. To be allowed to want things. To express that want. "I do." He managed to wheeze out. Patton smiled once more, and, cautiously, carefully, embraced him. Logan wasn't big on physical affection, but he didn't mind it occasionally. This time, he welcomed it. He gripped Patton back, and they held on to one another for a few minutes. "Okay then. After dinner, we'll set about your room." With that, they headed downstairs. Virgil didn't mention the Santa hat, though he did smirk knowingly at Logan. In a mature response, Logan stuck his tongue out. Patton giggled at that.


	7. December 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton like their idea, so Remus and Janus' rooms get a makeover too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one WILL BE SHORT. But sweet!

December 7th

"Why? Why must I be subjected to this?"  
"Quit whining Jan, it's fun!" Janus just pouted in response to Remus' statement and watched in resignation from his bed as Remus, Roman and Patton pinned up tinsel and lights and paper decorations on the walls. Remus had found out earlier in the day (by bursting into his brothers' room unannounced) that Roman's bedroom had been decked out to the nines in Christmas decorations. Roman had then told his twin that not only his room was done up festively - Virgil, Patton and Logan's rooms had all been done too. Remus had then demanded that Roman had to help him decorate his room, and Janus', so that they could join in. Janus had not been made aware of this until Remus and his entourage had burst through his bedroom door, disrupting his afternoon nap, arms bursting with Christmas decorations.  
  
Having been bullied into letting them take over his bedroom, Janus had retreated to his bed to watch them all put up whatever they wanted wherever they wanted it. He closed his eyes, and listened to their inane chatter as they bustled around, smiling softly. Though he had protested it, the other Sides wanting to do this for him made him unspeakably happy. Not that he'd ever tell them. "I heard noise." Janus opened his eyes and spied Logan in the doorway, Virgil peaking over his shoulder. Janus rolled his eyes, and nodded towards Patton, Roman and Remus who were stood by Janus' bookshelves, debating whether they should put lights on the shelf, or tinsel. "They decided to invade my peace. You may as well join in."  
  
Remus shot him a poor imitation of a glare. "You love us really, snek boi!" Roman snorted at the nickname as he and Patton finished tacking the last string of fairy lights on the bookshelf. "We actually came to see if anyone would be interested in watching The Nightmare Before Christmas with us and some delicious popcorn." Virgil replied as he took in Janus newly renovated room. "Nice job guys." Patton and Roman beamed at the praise while Remus launched at the anxious Side to pull him into a hug. Virgil took it with as much good grace as he had, which was not much, but after his initial scream and ineffectual shoving at the dark twin, he let Remus cling to him like a limpet. "Thanks for the compliment Virgie!"  
"You're welcome." Virgil responded sarcastically, but just looked back to Janus. "So? Anyone joining us?"  
  
"Of course!" Roman exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss a Disney film for anything!" The Prince followed Virgil and his twin out the room while Logan beckoned Patton. The moral Side turned back to look at Janus, who was still lounging on his bed. "You joining us?" Janus made a show of being put out by the request, but he secretly chuffed to be included. "I don't see why not. It doesn't seem like I'll be going back to my nap either way." He followed Logan and Patton down the corridor to the main room and was silently pleased that this Christmas was already so much better.


	8. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil bake together. Sometimes a dad just wants to bake Christmas cupcakes with his emo son.

December 8th

"Are you sure you want me to help Patton?" Virgil asked as they entered the kitchen. "I'm not exactly the best at baking." Patton gave him a soft smile and pushed him further into the kitchen. "You'll do great kiddo. Besides, it's you I want to bake with today, not anyone else." Virgil felt warm at that, and bit his lip to hide a smile. Following the moral Side towards the stove, Virgil glanced towards the recipe book lying open on the table. "Alright then, what are we creating today pop-star?"  
"Cupcakes!" Patton beamed, and began to sort out the ingredients. Bowls and spoons and mixers and scales were already spread out over one of the counters. Virgil was still apprehensive - he really wasn't the best at baking, but Patton seemed determined to do it with him.  
  
"Any particular flavour of cupcake?" Virgil inquired as Patton finished puttering about the kitchen for the ingredients.  
"Chocolate orange!" Patton grabbed his arm and dragged him closer. "I'm going to put the cases in and grate the chocolate, and you can start measuring the ingredients! Just follow the recipe Logan gave me!" Virgil nodded, and was shooed over to the counter.  
"150 grams self-raising flour..." the anxious Side muttered as he began to measure out what was needed. Patton shot him a fond smile and put the oven on, and quickly placed the reindeer cupcake cases into the tin. Having done that, the moral Side took the cooking chocolate and a small bowl and began to grate.  
  
Once the ingredients had been measured and mixed, Patton and Virgil divided the mixture between the twelve cake cases. Once they were in the oven, the two Sides took a break for twenty minutes, waiting for their creations to cook. They settled onto the sofa to wait, bantering with each other. About halfway through the time, Patton left to melt the chocolate for the buttercream. Virgil left him to it until he heard the timer on the cooker go off, and he made his way towards the kitchen once more. He came in just as Patton was lifting the tin holding the cakes onto the counter. "All done! We have to leave them too cool, but we can make the buttercream." Virgil joined him at the counter, and helped start the buttercream.  
  
Once the melted chocolate was cooled, Patton directed Virgil into how to beat the butter until it was soft, and then the cocoa powder, icing sugar and orange extract were measured and added. Then they poured the chocolate in, and mixed once more. "Are we done now?" Virgil puffed, rocking back on his feet once they'd finished mixing. "Soon." Patton confirmed, patting Virgil's shoulder gently. "We just need to put the buttercream on the cakes and add the decorations." The moral Side fetched the piping bag, and slowly, walked Virgil through the piping. It didn't go as badly as Virgil thought it would, and the cakes turned out looking fairly neat. The last thing to do was to place a slice of chocolate orange on top, and some orange sprinkles. Once completed, both Sides stepped back in exhaustion and satisfaction. "They look brilliant Virgil." The anxious Side blushed and grinned at the compliment, accepting Patton's hug of congratulations.  
  
"I'm going to get the others to come try them!" With that, Patton shot off, leaving Virgil alone with their creations. Patton was right, he thought, picking up one cupcake to examine them. They did look good. They smelled good too. A ruckus in the hallway made Virgil look up as the rest of the Sides were bustled into the kitchen. Remus was in first, running towards the cakes eagerly. "Did you make these emo?" Virgil blushed and nodded.  
"I helped."  
"Well, they smell delicious!" Remus stole the one Virgil had been holding and took a large bite. A wide smile stretched his face and he moaned enthusiastically (and slightly indecently, this is Remus). "They taste fantastic daddy-yo, and doom-n-gloom! Awesome job!" Roman shoved past his brother to delicately pick up a cupcake himself. Patton managed to duck around the twins and pass a cupcake to Janus and Logan both, before grabbing one for himself. Virgil picked another one up, and together, the remaining Sides bit into their cakes. "These are amazing Virge!" Roman exclaimed with his mouth full. Patton made his way to Virgil's side and smiled proudly at him. "Good job kiddo. Merry Christmas." Virgil smiled back.  
"Merry Christmas Pat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://charlotteslivelykitchen.com/chocolate-orange-cupcakes-with-chocolate-orange-buttercream/#skip
> 
> That's the recipe I followed for the chocolate orange cupcakes and them sound yummy! So please check 'em out and maybe make them if you like! I certainly want a go!


	9. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants a movie night. Only Janus and Virgil are brave (read: stupid) enough to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be VERY short, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow!

December 9th

Remus wanted a Christmas movie night. Of course he did. And he had the perfect film - Gremlins. A Dark Sides Christmas classic, and a long-time favourite of Remus'. Patton had declined on account of the horror element despite Remus assuring him that it wasn't all that bad. Logan had decided to bow out, citing work, but Remus had seen him sneak out of his bedroom and into Patton's earlier. Roman had also declined, though it was because he'd been helping Thomas be productive all day and was completely exhausted - Remus would let him have this one. But there was no way he was letting Virgil and Janus get out of this! It was a tradition!  
  
He grinned as he flopped down on the sofa between his two friends, clutching a large bowl of popcorn. Each had a chocolate orange cupcake from the day before remaining, sat on the coffee table waiting for them. Patton had also laid out some cheese and crackers for them, along with a selection of biscuits. Remus really did like the care he received here, especially from the fatherly Side. "Movie time!" Virgil gave a long-suffering sigh as he looked over Remus' head at Janus, who, as per usual, was cradling a glass of wine. "Go on then." The anxious Side prompted and Remus reached eagerly for the remote.  
  
The opening began, and Remus looped his arm around Janus' and snuggled into Virgil's side. They were all silent for half an hour, watching the screen and munching on the food in front of them. "I've missed this." Virgil remarked quietly, keeping his eyes on the screen. Janus and Remus both looked at him, then at each other. "I've missed you both." Janus looked down, in shy embarrassment, while Remus flung himself onto Virgil in a tight hug.  
"We missed you too emo. But we're all here now." Virgil smiled down at him, and shot Janus a small, shy grin too. "Now shut up so we can watch the film." They all laughed as the tension ease and settled back to watch the rest of Gremlins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gremlins is a brilliant movie, and one of mine and my mum's favourites! Definitely worth checking out if you haven't seen it yet!


	10. December 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants an excuse to bake. What better than a gingerbread house making competition?! Roman agrees. Logan and Virgil...not so much.

December 10th

"Why do I keep getting dragged into baking?" Virgil complained as he and Logan followed a very overexcited Patton and enthusiastic Roman into the kitchen.  
"Because you're a soft touch." Logan replied, and the anxious Side gave him a sarcastic glare.  
"If I'm a soft touch, then what are you?" Virgil smirked as Logan glowered in response.  
"Now boys, no fighting!" Patton clucked at them as he and Roman finished setting out the ingredients needed. Patton wanted an excuse to bake, and had decided a gingerbread house making competition was the way to do it. Roman had thought it a brilliant idea, and the two had dragged Virgil and Logan into it.  
  
"Now, we have to make our gingerbread houses, then decorate them. Remus and Janus will decide which one they like best, and that one will be the winner." Patton explained, as he and Roman finished setting up the counters. "We'll be doing this as teams." Logan and Virgil groaned - they couldn't hope to win if Roman and Patton teamed up against them. "I call dibs on Virge, you baked with him the other day Pat!" Virgil opened his eyes and shot a surprised look at Roman. The Prince just beamed and grabbed his hand. "Come here, this is our counter!"  
  
Logan shot Patton a quizzical look as he walked over to the other counter. "I would've thought that you'd want Roman on your team?" Patton shook his head and hooked an arm around Logan's. "I'm happy to have you." Logan flushed and looked at the various bowls, spoons and ingredients spread out before them.  
"So each team is to make one of these gingerbread houses from scratch?" Patton nodded as he began putting butter, sugar and golden syrup into pan. He passed Logan flour, ground gingerbread and bicarbonate of soda to measure out and place in a bowl. Patton and Logan worked in companionable silence, listening to Roman and Virgil bicker as they measured their own ingredients.  
  
When the two mixtures had been combined and mixed into a proper dough, each team went about cutting out the template and rolling the dough out onto it. They worked for the next fifteen minutes, rolling out the dough and shaping it, and then placing it in the oven. They all took a break for the half an hour the gingerbread had to cook, and joined Remus and Janus in the common room to watch Elf. When the timers went, the four Sides were back in there in a flash, and after the gingerbread had cooled, the decorating began.  
  
Logan, of course, had a strategy, and too his surprise, Patton readily agreed to it. Logan gave Patton instructions on how to use egg white and icing sugar mixture he'd mixed to stick up the walls wile he sorted out what they'd use for the finishing touches. Virgil and Roman were busy bickering once more, but they seemed to have the house stuck together. Again, the houses were left alone, this time to dry for a couple of hours. When the decorating time came, Janus and Remus followed in to watch the other Sides work. "No Roman, give it here-why must you make everything so damn difficult?!"  
"Well, sor-ry, emo McEmo-face, that not everything goes your way-" The Prince and Anxiety continued arguing as they decorated, but eventually, their creations were finished.  
  
Roman and Virgil's was slightly lopsided, but otherwise was stable. Roman had iced two walls, as they had white stars and red and green baubles carefully iced and delicately coloured in. Virgil had done the other two - a purple thundercloud with white lightening and some messy white stars on one and a fairly good outline of a Christmas tree on the other. Logan and Patton's stood tall and straight. Dark blue icing sat on the shorter walls in baubles and white iced snowflakes between them. On the other walls, a light blue snowman sat surrounded by more white snowflakes. The rooves on both were dusted with sugar, and Logan and Patton's had a little Santa figurine stood on the chimney. "I think the winner is clear." Roman groaned in disappointment, while Virgil smiled in congratulations. Patton squealed and flung himself on Logan in an excited hug. Logan gave a laugh, and hugged him back. "But whose do we eat first?"  
  
"Loser's gets demolished first!" Remus shouted and dove forward. They happily tucked into Virgil and Roman's creation - The Prince looked at the demolished house mournfully from his spot leaning against the table. Virgil, sat on the table next to him, patted his shoulder in sympathy. "It tastes good princey. That's a win." Roman spied Patton and Logan's bright smiles as they chatted to Janus and his brother while munching on gingerbread. "It certainly is." Roman acquiesced, with his own smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired! I love gingerbread, and I thought a competition would be fun for the Sides! Hope you enjoyed!😊


	11. December 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins decide to get on for once and make decorations for the tree. While they work, they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE the small bit of angst contained in this chapter! Doesn't last long though!

December 11th

The tree was to be put up tomorrow, and Roman had volunteered to make new Christmas decorations for it, as was the custom every year. Remus had joined him, and the twins were sat on the floor of the common room, soft Christmas music playing and lights glowing, as they worked. It was a nice atmosphere, and Janus had left them too it, noting the lack of tension between the twins for once. They had a companionable silence between them as they worked in tandem. "Remus?" It was the first time either twin had spoken in hours, apart from saying thank you to Patton for cookies and drinks an hour ago. Remus stopped what he was doing - sticking silver glitter onto the middle of a fake white flower (Roman's creation), the tenth one so far - and looked up at his twin.  
  
The Duke considered a sarcastic or snippy response, but then he spied the vulnerability in Roman's eyes, and didn't. "Yes, Roman?" The Prince swallowed nervously, and looked down at his own flower - his one's red with gold glitter in the middle - clearly on edge. "I'm sorry." Remus let go of the flower in shock.  
"Wha-I-what do you mean, you're sorry?" It came out harsher than intended and Roman flinched. Remus immediately felt bad. He wasn't trying to hurt Roman. He was just unsure what his brother was sorry for. Carefully, Remus placed the flower down and stood up, crossing the small space between them until he was sat by his brother's side.  
  
"No, no, Ro-bro, I'm not angry. I'm confused. What're you sorry for?" Roman looked up again, eyes glassy.  
"For the way I've treated you all these years, and Virgil and Janus, but mainly you. You're my brother, my twin, my other half and I-" He choked and cut himself off. Remus was at a loss. Roman was the one that was best with emotions. When they were little, and were still together, Roman had been the one to comfort Remus, and calm him down. Remus was terrible at comfort. But he was finally back with his twin, after years of being shunned and shut out, and he'd been accepted into this warm, weird, cushy family, and Remus knew he could do one thing. He could hug his brother. So he did.  
  
He shuffled closer to Roman as his brother tried to muffle his quiet sobs and threw his arms around his twin. The angle was awkward - they were both sat cross legged on the carpet, Roman hunched over, and Remus facing him sideways - but Remus wasn't going to let go for anything. "You have NOTHING to be sorry for Ro. You did what you believed to be best for Thomas, and what's important is that you've learned from mistakes and made up for them." Remus was shit with emotions most of the time, but he could do speeches if he desired. "I'm happy to have you back." Roman sniffled, and looked up, then shuffled until Remus' arms were draped over his shoulders and they were facing one another.  
  
"Really?" Roman whispered, and Remus smiled. A nice, sweet, genuine smile, rather than his usual manic grin.  
"Really. We're stuck together now!" Roman let out a wet laugh and hugged his twin close. After a half-hearted complaint, Remus snuggled in close, and remembered when they would hug as children, all the time. Always so warm and comforting, Roman slightly more muscular, even when they were smaller, and solid and comforting. "No more sorry's." Remus pulled back to look Roman in the eye. "That's all past now. Anyway, it's Christmas! Stop spreading angst and spread cheer instead, Wretched Roman!" Roman laughed again, and shoved his brother playfully.  
"Okay, okay, Ridiculous Remus!" Remus giggled, and crawled back to his half finished flower decoration.  
  
"What shall we make after these, do you think?" The Duke asked, pretending not to notice Roman wiping away his tears with his jumper sleeve.  
"Our logos. All of them. We can pick which materials best suit each Side!" Roman exclaimed. Remus shot him an indulgent smile.  
"Brilliant idea! Let's do that!" They kept working for hours, and by the time Patton and Janus came to check on them, both twins were asleep, curled up together on the carpet. A pile of white flowers and a pile of red flowers sat completed by their sides, along with six, handmade logo decorations. Patton smiled at them fondly. "I told you they'd be fine." Janus smirked back.  
"I never doubted you for a second."


	12. December 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree decoration time! Though, perhaps staying out the way of the twins would be best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff time today!

December 12th

The tree only just fit in the common room. Logan, Roman, Remus and Janus had all moved it into place - with the twins knowing exactly where they wanted it - while Patton had tugged Virgil off with him to go and get the tree decorations. Currently, four out of the six Sides were sat on the sofa, having been ousted from the process. The twins had come up with a plan for how they wanted the tree to look, and had shooed everyone else away. Logan, Janus and Virgil had been more than happy to leave them too it, but Patton had felt rather disheartened. To cheer him up, the other ousted Sides had put on the film Elf to keep him occupied.  
  
They focused their attention on the film as the twins decorated a side of the tree each. The multicoloured baubles - green, red, blue, pink, purple, silver, gold - were hung all over, all shapes and sizes. There was a string of lights wound round too, and the flowers the twins had made yesterday. Each Side had been presented with their homemade logo decorations before the decorating had started - Janus' was made from hand-painted ceramics, Patton and Virgil's logos were made from felt, Logan & Roman's were coloured in card and Remus was...well, no one knew what Remus had made his of. They were to be put on last. There were also little craft decorations - a ceramic snowman from The Snowman, a little felt Gonzo, a pottery Winnie the Pooh with a Santa hat, a felt snake in a hat and scarf and a small stuffed Gizmo in a Santa hat.  
  
The twins placed the final flowers on the tree, and it was time. "Logos!" Roman called, and Patton was the first one up. He beamed happily at the Prince and placed his delicately crafted decoration onto the tree. Janus was next, then Logan, then Virgil. Roman and Remus placed their decorations on, and then Remus jumped onto his twins' shoulders to fit the star into place. When the star was on, Roman stepped back, Remus still on his shoulders, and admired their handiwork with the rest of their family. "It looks good kiddos." Patton complimented, smiling at the twins. Roman and Remus gave him near identical grins back.  
"Thanks Pat." Roman said, and rubbed Remus' legs soothingly. Remus patted Roman's head and ruffled his hair, leading to Roman slapping his thigh. Virgil sighed fondly at them, and patted Janus' shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Jan." Janus smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Virge." Patton hugged Logan to him, and they stood watching the Christmas tree together for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's here now. I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed! x


	13. December 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan enlists Janus' help to make the Christmas crackers. He's the only other one patient enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! (Unlike me.)😊

December 13th

"Is there a reason I'm the one you've enlisted for this?" Janus looked at the cardboard, paper crowns and plastic toys - among other bits and pieces - with uncertainty. Logan, who had sat at the table, looked back at him. "Because you're the only one that I trust to be patient enough to do it." Janus had to concede that he did have a point. "And Patton is busy." The logical Side added. Janus snorted at that. "Fair enough. Let's have a look then." Janus sat by Logan's side and read the instruction sheet that logic pushed his way.  
  
"This seems fairly simple." Janus stated confidently as he placed the piece of paper down between them.  
"That's what I thought." Logan told him and retrieved something from the chair on the other side of him. "This was my first attempt." It sort of looked like a cracker, though it was mangled and squashed into a weird shape. "It took me an hour and a half." Janus tried not to laugh at Logan's severely disconcerted and frustrated expression, but even the logical Sides' lips were twitching. "I thought I might do better with another pair of eyes."  
  
Janus did laugh at that. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'll have a go." They spent the next four hours shouting at the instructions and trying various different methods of making Christmas crackers. They came out with six passable attempts and many more failed ones. They slumped, exhausted, Logan with his head on the table and Janus sprawled over two chairs. Patton found them like that, and stifled his giggles. Quietly, he collected the finished crackers and placed them in one of the kitchen cupboards for safety.  
  
When he came back, both Logan and Janus had their eyes open, but hadn't moved. "Never again." Was all Janus said. Patton laughed out loud at that as he patted the deceitful Side's shoulder in sympathy. "I'll make you both a hot chocolate to cheer you up." Patton headed towards the kitchen after stroking Logan's hair, and heard "A shot of whiskey in mine!" follow him, from Janus' direction. Just this once, Patton would do that.


	14. December 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton make individual Christmas wreaths for the other sides. They talk a little too. And maybe have a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short, Christmas tree going up today!

December 14th

"Patton, Patton, I've had a wonderful idea!" Roman bounded into the common room and all but sat in the moral Sides' lap. Patton laughed happily and hugged Roman too him. "What is it?"  
"We should make personalized Christmas wreaths for each of our bedroom doors!" Roman was bouncing excitedly, and flew off Patton's lap and sprung around the room. Patton stood, and summoned some supplies. "That sounds like a fantastic idea Roman!" The prince beamed at his enthusiasm, and summoned a few more supplies to the room. "Who shall we start with?" They both sat opposite one another on the carpet, surrounded by wreaths and various pieces of fabric, tubes of glitter and other craft tools. "I was thinking," Roman started, pulling the first wreath onto his lap. "That we could divide them up. So I make one for Virge and Remus, and you make Logan's and Janus'. Then we could make each other's?" Patton agreed with this, and they got to work.  
  
After two hours, both of them had completed their first wreath and had just moved onto their second ones, when Roman seemed to quieten down. They'd been singing Christmas songs interspersed with Disney ones, so Patton was surprised from the lack of noise from his companion. "What's up Roman?" The moral Side asked, placing his wreath down. "I'm sorry Patton. For," Roman stopped, took in a shuddering breath, and then looked up to meet the father figures eyes. "For everything." Patton gave a small, sad smile. He knew what Roman was talking about. All the things before Janus and Remus were fully accepted, the Wedding mainly. The moral Side reached across the carpet and clutched the Prince's hand. "Then I'm sorry too." Roman's eyes widened and he clutched Patton's hand back.  
  
"We okay now kiddo?" Roman nodded and they both let out a wet laugh. Patton rubbed circles on Roman's hand with his thumb, to soothe him. "Now, let's get these wreaths finished before the others come and see what's going on!" They laughed, and got back to work. Christmas songs were once again belted out as they worked, and they both knew that they had forgiven each other. And if they presented the wreaths to the other Sides holding hands, and smiling manically, that was their business.


	15. December 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas movie time again! Though Patton and Janus are absent, the remaining Sides enjoy themselves anyway!

December 15th

"I'm still cross he's not doing it."  
"There there, Remus." Remus, Virgil and Roman were snuggled on the couch, The Duke in between his brother and friend. Logan was in his usual armchair, sipping a homemade hot chocolate, courtesy of Patton. The moral Side had declined joining in, citing his tiredness from being up all day and helping Thomas power through Christmas zoom calls. Janus had also left them too it, claiming a headache - he had been present too, on the zoom calls, a little low grade lying to make people think Thomas was better than he was. Remus was irritated because tonight's Christmas movie was a Dark Side's classic, and Janus was missing it.  
  
"Very cross." The Duke huffed and crossed his arms. Virgil and Roman shared an amused smile over his head. Roman placed an arm around his twin, letting him bury into the Prince's side. Virgil curled up on Remus' other side, feet on the Duke's thigh. Logan - who had been deemed the most responsible, and therefore had been left in charge of the remote - pressed play, and the opening of Edward Scissorhands began to play. It was a film Logan and Roman both enjoyed, though they hadn't watched it for a while. Both were glad of the opportunity to revisit it.  
  
They were all silent, engrossed in the film. The plate of cookies Patton had left out for them was passed around and demolished quickly. Logan ended up gravitating to the couch, ending up on Virgil's other side. Curled around one another, they watched till the end. Well, most of them. Virgil ended up with his feet in Remus' lap and his head on Logan's shoulder, asleep as the end credits rolled. Remus was also drifting, one arm wrapped around Virgil's legs, the other around Roman's waist, his head on his twin's stomach. "Aren't they sweet?" Roman teased as he and Logan watched them. Logan gave him a small half smile in response and patted Virgil's hair.  
"This has been nice." Roman twisted his head to look at the logical Side, who was gazing at their two sleeping friends fondly.  
"It has." Roman agreed. "Merry Christmas Logan." Logan cracked a full smile.  
"Merry Christmas Roman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward Scissorhands is one of my favourite films, and on of my favourite Christmas films. It also has a very clever message, one that more people need to get. Definitely a film to watch if you haven't already, even if it's just to see an adorably young Winona Ryder & Johnny Depp.


	16. December 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect time for a Christmas party! Who is the one that gets Logan to dance though?

December 16th

"No, I will not dance!" Logan grumbled, refusing Roman's offered hand.  
"But please, Logan? Please!" The Prince whined. "Even Virgil's joining in." It was true. It was the annual Sides Christmas party - the Light Sides did it every year - and it was comprised of Patton's wonderful homemade snacks, singing and dancing. Remus was being spun around to Jingle Bell Rock by Virgil, both of them laughing like buffoons. Patton was also being spun around by Janus, who had begrudgingly agreed to two dances with the moral Side. All of them found it hard to refuse Patton anything. Roman followed Logan's gaze to Patton and smirked. "Patton would want you to join in..."  
  
Logan sighed, and Roman knew he'd won. "Come on, logic." He cajoled. Defeated, Logan took Roman's hand and let the Prince lead him to the others for a dance. Remus had somehow darted away for one of Patton's cinnamon biscuits, then made his way back to Virgil to continue the dance without Logan noticing. In begrudging defeat, Logan let Roman twirl them both to the last chords of Jingle Bell Rock as the Prince beamed happily at him. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree began, and partners were swapped. Janus and Virgil did a weird approximation of dancing, Remus and Roman taking it in turns to spin and waltz each other around the common area. Patton came to join Logan, and the logical Side settled them into a nice simple two-step.  
  
They swayed gently, listening to Remus and Roman sing along, one out of tune, the other in tune, and watching Virgil and Janus dissolve into fits of giggles as they spun each other wildly, trying to stifle their laughter. "They really are mad aren't they?" Logan pondered out loud as he spun Patton out, then back towards him. Patton laughed softly and clutched Logan's waist and hand. "But we still love them." Logan gave the moral Side a small half grin and they kept swaying.  
"Yes. We do." Merry Christmas Everyone began, and Remus clapped eyes on Logan. "I never should've agreed to dancing." Patton laughed and shoved him into Remus.  
  
And if Logan danced with them the rest of the night, Janus too, then that was their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind how short it is! I wanna dance with someone now...😥


	17. December 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants Patton to know that he cares about him. He enlists Virgil for a surprise to cheer the moral Side up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's late, but...forgive me? I've been busy. Also, it's short, but it's cute! I promise!

December 17th

"Virgil! Psst, Virgil!" The anxious Side looked up from his book and looked towards the kitchen. Remus stood in the doorway, beckoning with his hands. "Virgil, will you help me?" Virgil sighed, and stood, moving away from his space next to Roman on the couch to meet Remus in the kitchen doorway.  
"What do you want?" Virgil asked. Remus gave him a grin and took his hand. Leading him into the kitchen, they stopped before the breakfast table. On it stood a small Christmas tree, only about a foot and a half tall. On the table next to it were the leftover tree decorations. "I want to give Patton something to cheer him up while he cooks!" Remus turned imploring eyes on Virgil. "Will you help me? So I don't mess it up?" Virgil smiled. Remus had been trying desperately to get Patton to like him - though Patton already did, it was just a matter of Remus saying some off-putting things occasionally. "Of course I'll help Re." The dark twin yelled in triumph and began to rifle through the decorations.  
  
It only took them half an hour, but it was the best thirty minutes Virgil had spent with Remus in a long time. They stepped back to admire their handiwork and high-fived one another. The little tree had a string of silver tinsel wrapped around it, and white and silver baubles mainly. There were one's in varying shades of blue that Remus had found too, and a couple of the flowers he and Roman had made that were left over. A small silver star sat at the top to complete it. Carefully, the two Sides moved it so it sat in the centre of the island in the middle of the kitchen - they needed the table to eat at. "It looks brilliant Remus, Pat will love it." Remus gave Virgil a massive smile at that, filled with pride. "Will you go get him for me?" Virgil nodded and left to find the moral Side.  
  
He found Patton with Logan in the logical Side's room, at the desk. They were clearly working on something, and Patton's knitting needles were sat beside Logan's elbow. "I hate to interrupt-" Both Sides jumped as they looked at him, Logan clearing his throat with a disgruntled look and Patton smiling at Virgil.  
"What's up kiddo?"  
"I have something to show you Patton. Is that okay? You can come back after." Patton and Logan spoke with their eyes until Logan gave a huff of resignation and Patton walked towards Virgil. "Sure kiddo, let's go!" Mission accomplished, Virgil led Patton to the kitchen where he gestured for the moral Side to go in first. Patton's delighted gasp prompted a grin from Virgil and he entered the room. Remus had his arms thrust towards the tree, and a soft smile. "Do you like it?" He asked as Patton got closer, clearly admiring their work. "You two did this?" He asked as he looked at the two Sides. Virgil shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly.  
"It was Remus' idea. I just helped a bit." He couldn't say anymore, because Patton enveloped them both in a hug.  
"I love it kiddos. Thank you." The father-figure beamed as he pulled back, then focused on Remus. "It was a lovely thought Remus. Thank you." Remus grinned happily back, and went for another hug. "Good job Re." Virgil mouthed as he disappeared into the common room. Remus agreed.


	18. December 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Light Sides make stockings. Patton puts a little surprise in each one. Logan returns the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy all the fluff! Apologies for the shortness!

December 18th

It had been a while since just the Light Sides did something, only the three of them. Janus and Remus had decided to clear out the rest of their stuff from their old rooms, and Virgil had retreated to his room with his headphones. That left Roman, Patton and Logan at the dining table in the common room, alone. "Me and Logan came up with an idea the other day, Roman, and we could use your help?" The Prince eagerly accepted, and Logan summoned the papers from his bedroom.  
"We drew up these sketches. The other day." Roman nodded and seemed happy with the plans.  
"So, stockings for each of us?" Patton grinned.  
"That's the plan!" Roman grinned back.  
"Let's get cracking then!"  
  
It took them hours to be finished, and they worked through most of the day. They had a break for lunch at twelve, and Patton made them sandwiches, but they went right back to it. There was fabric and thread and glitter pens everywhere by the time they were done, but it was worth it. Six stockings, coloured coded to each Side with their logo done in glitter pen on the front. Black and purple for Virgil, black and yellow for Janus, black and green for Remus, white and red for Roman, white and light blue for Patton and black and dark blue for Logan. Done to the highest standard. "They're beautiful." Patton sighed. "But they have to have presents in!"  
  
With that, the moral Side summoned a pile of presents and placed two in each stocking (except his). "Patton, you didn't have too!" Roman exclaimed, feeling his presents for clues immediately. Patton smiled warmly. "Of course I did." Logan smiled too. He couldn't help it. "Now, let's put these stocking in everyone's rooms!" The two of them picked up the full stockings and rushed off, leaving Logan alone, with Patton's empty stocking. Just as he wanted. Waving his hand, the three small presents he and the other Sides had put together as a thank you for Patton appeared, wrapped. Carefully, Logan placed each one in the stocking with a gentle smile on his face. "Merry Christmas Patton." He whispered, and carried the stocking upstairs.


	19. December 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night 4 - Patton's choice this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one today as I'm off to see my friends! Sorry! Enjoy the 'logicality' of it all!😉

December 19th

"My choice tonight!" Patton beamed as he put the disc in the DVD player. For only the second time, they were all together for movie night. Janus, Virgil, Roman and Remus were squashed (cuddled, but Janus and Virgil wouldn't admit to that) together on the sofa, and Logan was in his customary armchair. Snacks and drinks were laid out in easy reach, and all the Christmas lights were on, main lights off. Patton bounced away from the DVD player and happily plonked himself into Logan's lap. The logical Side flushed brightly, but secured Patton by placing an arm around his waist. "Let's go!"  
  
Play was pressed and the movie started. Patton had picked Muppet's Christmas Carol, which all the Sides enjoyed, and was, as Patton put it "On the more light-hearted side of the Christmas spirit!". Though, the four Sides on the couch spent most of the film trying to contain their laughter as they watched Patton make himself comfortable on Logan's lap, and Logan turning increasingly red. At the end of the film, they couldn't contain it, and all of them exploded. Patton hopped off his 'seat' to collect the disk and Logan sat upright, back ramrod straight. This just made the rest of them laugh harder.  
  
"Your face!" Remus bawled as he pointed at Logan. He and Roman were curled around one another laughing madly, tears streaming down their faces. Janus was snorting into his wine glass, and Virgil was chortling quietly. However, the anxious Side knew something the other's didn't. They thought Patton had done this spur of the moment. He hadn't. He'd planned it. As he placed the DVD back on the shelf, the moral Side winked at Virgil, and the anxious Side giggled. The film had been good. The prank had been better. He watched Patton pat Logan's head sympathetically as Logan dropped it into his hands, and giggled again. He looked forward to the day they bought out for of Patton's mischievous side.


	20. December 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the presents to go underneath the tree! Patton and Janus have a moment to bond too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far guys, it means the world to me! Only 5 more chapters to go, can you believe it? It's almost over...this year is almost over...Well, here's to better and brighter things!🥳  
> Onto the chapter, a longer one today!😊

December 20th

The Sides had all unanimously decided that today was the day to place their presents underneath the tree. Virgil had gone first, at 4 in the morning, and started the separate piles. Patton's presents were in the centre (Virgil had made sure. Not that he cared or anything). He couldn't sleep, so had decided he'd annoy Logan by beating him to it. Logan and Janus' to the left of them. Roman and Remus' presents were to the right. Each Side gave the others two presents each, that was the rule. Virgil was pretty proud of his. He arranged them how he liked, and smiled happily. That was him done. Satisfied, he went back to bed and played music from his phone until he got back to sleep. Logan would just have to suck it up.  
  
Logan was next. He rose at 8am sharp everyday, and was downstairs before anyone else. Patton preferred to sleep in as long as possible, but was always up by at least half past nine so that he could start breakfast for everyone else. Logan often had a mug or two of coffee or tea beforehand - today, he used the extra time to haul his presents for his family downstairs from his room and put them underneath the tree. He'd spied Virgil's gifts as when he first came down to make some to tea to wake him up, and snorted. Trust the anxious Side to use his insomnia to his advantage. After tea had been made and presents retrieved, Logan carefully arranged his next to Virgil's, putting the right presents in the right pile. He placed his present's for Virgil between his and Patton's piles. Content, Logan left the presents be and returned to his tea.  
  
After breakfast was over, Roman retreated to his bedroom to fish his share of gifts out of the back of his closet. He too, was pretty proud of his gifts, and eagerly bounded down the stairs with the bag full of them. Logan and Patton were the only ones in the common room - the others either still in the kitchen, consuming their third coffee of the morning (Janus) or getting ready for the day (Virgil and Remus). Patton smiled softly as Roman plonked himself down in front of the tree and began unloading presents. Logan watched on from Patton's side, sipping his own coffee, and the other Light Sides watched how Roman carefully placed each present in the correct pile, smiling widely as he did so. "Done!" He announced, springing up and spreading his arms wide. "Merry Christmas!" The other two Sides smiled at him.  
"Merry Christmas, Roman." Patton replied.  
  
Remus went next, while the rest of them had lunch. he'd wolfed his down and had run out the kitchen quickly to fetch his haul. Usually, he would've dumped the presents wherever and left it, but seeing the careful work the other Sides had put in so far, he decided not to. He wouldn't upset Patton. Or Virgil. And as much fun as tormenting his brother was, it wasn't worth the other two's disappointment. So, he placed two presents in each pile, then eagerly squashed the pile of packages that were for him, trying to see if he could guess what each one was. There was particularly fragile package from Roman, and Remus delighted in thinking what it could be. Presumably it was a story, but what about, the chaotic twin had no idea. "Remus, Patton's made macarons for desert!" Janus called. Forgetting his presents, Remus dashed off towards the kitchen in delight.  
  
Patton and Janus were the last ones to put their presents under the tree. Patton was often busy throughout the day, and so had decided to put his gifts out at night. Janus just kept forgetting. So, when Patton had mentioned he was off to get his presents, Janus did the same. The others had all retired for the night, so there was no one around to see them. They worked around one another, placing their gifts in everyone's piles, then actually giving one another the presents they'd got. Janus sniffed the large one suspiciously - it rattled like a tin and it smelled like cinnamon and ginger. Cookies, then. His other gift from Patton was smaller, delicate. He had no idea what to make of it. But he felt sure he'd like it. Patton investigated his gifts from Janus too. There was a neatly wrapped square package, that Patton had a sneaking suspicion was a CD of some sort. Janus had heard him singing as he cooked or worked more than once. The other was lumpy and oddly shaped, and Patton felt almost giddy for Christmas Day, so that he could find out what he had. Sharing a smile (a shy one on Janus' part), they retreated to the sofa. "Merry Christmas Patton." Deceit whispered softly. The moral Side beamed at him.  
"Merry Christmas Janus."  
  
"Thank you for letting us be here." Janus added, looking down at his wine. "Both of us, Remus and I. Especially me." Patton smiled softly and clasped Janus' hand that was resting on the deceitful Side's knee. "Of course. You're family now, both of you. We love you." Janus gasped and clutched Patton's hand back. Hearing the words out loud, confirming what had gone unspoken since Janus and Remus had joined the Light Sides' - it was overwhelming. "Thank you Patton." Janus choked out. Patton kept smiling. "Anytime, Jan." They settled back on the sofa for a while, still holding hands. And if Janus felt a warmth inside him that had nothing to do with the wine he'd been drinking, well, no one else had to know.


	21. December 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has made Remus and Janus Christmas jumpers to show them that they're part of the family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, not long till the end, eh? Not long till Christmas! How is it so close?!😯 Well well...anyway, enjoy today's chapter!

December 21st

They were finally complete. Patton had worked long and hard over the past few months since Remus and Janus had joined them all, and finally, their Christmas jumpers were complete. Ever since "The 12 Days of Christmas", when he and Roman had given all of them jumpers, they all wore them on Christmas Day. A tradition of sorts. And Patton wanted Remus and Janus to be able to join in. Which they'd only be able to do if they had their own Christmas jumpers! So Patton had devoted his every free moment to knitting those two their very own, extra special Christmas jumpers, and he'd finally completed them!  
  
Janus was black with thin yellow stripes near the top and bottom. Patton had put a couple of cute little snakes in the middle, on both the front and back of the jumper. They snakes shared one body, almost, like Janus' logo, but their faces pointed towards each other, and smiles adorned their faces. Patton had knitted boughs of holly around their necks, near the base of their heads, and had put more holly around the wrists of the jumper and the hems. He was quite proud of that one. Remus' had been trickier, but Patton had got there eventually. He had started with black as a base colour once again, this time putting light green zigzags around the neckline and end of the jumper. Then on a large light green shield outline in the middle of the jumper, a rat sat in a Christmas hat, a quirky expression on it's face. On the back of the jumper, Patton had interwoven black and green sequins into the fabric sparsely, so they shimmered when they caught the light.  
  
Patton felt pretty please with himself, and was almost buzzing with excitement to give them to their new owners. It was the middle of the afternoon, so Janus would likely be in his room, reading, as there was now movie playing in the common room. Remus would be...Patton had no idea. Likely with Roman, so it was best to look for his brother first. Bundling the jumpers into a bag with unicorns printed on it, Patton left his room in search of the two Dark Sides. He found Roman and Remus the easiest - they were sat at the dining table with Logan, seemingly playing Monopoly. Virgil was smirking at them from his seat in 'Logan's' armchair (they said it was Logan's, as he used it most, but they all sat in it from time to time), a book in his hands. He smiled, genuinely, when he noticed Patton, and returned the moral Side's wave.  
  
"Hey Pop-star! You good?" Patton ruffled Virgil's hair indulgently, prompting fake outrage from the anxious Side.  
"Fine, kiddo! Don't suppose you know where Janus is? I have a, um, a gift, of a sort, for him and Remus." At the word gift, Remus' attention was grabbed and he left the game to come bounding to Patton like an overexcited puppy. "Gift?" he asked, light in his eyes. Patton grinned at him and ruffled his hair too. Unlike Virgil, Remus didn't fake outrage at the gesture. He all but leaned into it. "Of a sort." Patton replied. "Janus?" Virgil pointed upwards, grinning like he knew exactly what Patton had for the two other Sides. He probably did. Patton shooed Remus off to go and get the deceitful Side, and waited patiently. He could hear Janus half-heartedly protesting as Remus dragged him away from his solitude towards Patton.  
  
"Remus says you have gift for us." Janus said by way of greeting, though his lips were turned up at the corners. "I thought Christmas was in four days." Patton smiled and held up the bag. "This needs to be given to you before then; it's part of our tradition to wear them on Christmas Day." And with that, he whipped out the jumpers and held them up for inspection. Remus' mouth dropped open and he let out a breathless squeal. Janus' reaction was slightly more understated, but the surprise and amazement he felt was clearly expressed in his eyes. "I hope you like them, I made them myself. Though Roman gave me a few design ideas." Roman smiled from the table, where he was engaged in a heated debate with Logan, then returned to it.  
  
Both Sides reached out and took the jumpers in hand almost reverently. Remus held his up to his face, rubbing it over his cheeks. "Soft." He whispered, then flung himself at Patton in a hug. "Thank you Patty-cake. I love it." Patton hugged back happily. He felt more warmth on his left, and noticed that Janus had joined the hug too. "Thank you Patton." Deceit whispered. "Truly. They're beautiful." They all stepped back and Remus immediately tugged his on over his low cut black glitter shirt, bounding back to the game, hugging Roman too. Janus just clutched his too his chest. Patton placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Welcome to the family." Janus choked out a laugh as Roman and Virgil cheered and Logan volunteered a whistle to the noise. "It's a pleasure to be here." Janus smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was longer than I thought it'd be! Next chapter, and it's time to paint some nails, Christmas style!


	22. December 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a fun activity to do - paint your nails with Christmas themes! He talks Virgil and Janus into doing it too. They don't mind as much as they say.

December 22nd

Roman was bored. And that never ended well for anyone. He'd been looking online for inspiration, and had come across what he thought was a brilliant activity. Paint your nails in the theme of Christmas! That was what Roman had decided on, so he went looking for people to do it with. And the first ones he found were Virgil and Janus, in the living room. So they would be joining him. Patton had been brainstorming all day with Logan on what Thomas was doing for Christmas and what the Sides were doing too. Remus had been helping them, between dozing and drawing. Roman thought it best to leave them be. Gathering the most Christmas-y coloured nail polishes he could find, Roman bounded down to the common room with eagerness.  
  
He'd picked the customary Christmas colours out - red, green, white, gold and silver - but also added purple and blue to the mix, as Roman thought that they were Christmas-y too. He dumped the bottles on the coffee table, making the two Sides on the couch jump. Virgil was the first to smirk at him, noting the nail polish. "Idea Princey?" Roman nodded enthusiastically, and presented the two Sides with the various bottles.  
"Painting our nails in Christmas colours!" Janus groaned and threw his head back, and Virgil's smirk grew larger.  
"Brilliant idea Roman! Let's go!" The anxious Side dove off the couch to sit beside Roman on the floor and began staring at the various shades. He reached out to pick a lilac colour up, and a bottle of white too. Then, considering, he also picked up a clear polish with silver glitter in it.  
  
"Right, that's my colours picked. Roman?" Roman looked over his options with a critical eye, and went immediately for a bright crimson and clear polish with gold glitter in. After more consideration, he picked up a bottle of white and sparkling green too. "Janus?" Roman turned large puppy eyes on the deceitful Side as Virgil went to get them cloths from the kitchen to paint their nails over. Janus huffed, and placed his book down, scooting to the edge of the sofa to look over his choices. After deliberating for a while, he eventually picked a bottle of white, a bottle of dark purple and a bottle of matte silver polish. "Here." He gestured and Roman beamed. When Virgil came back, the situated themselves at the dining table, hands on cloths, and began. Roman went first, Virgil painting his left hand, Janus his right. Then, Virgil with the other Sides painting a hand each. Finally, it was Janus' turn. They took breaks in between while their nails dried, but it took up two hours easily, all the Sides wanting them to be extra neat.  
  
Roman ended up with two nails on each hand painted white, with the gold glitter on top. Then crimson nails, leaving his middle nail on each hand to be painted green. Virgil's went from white, to lilac, to white with glitter, lilac with glitter and back to white on each hand. He happily spun around, letting the glitter polish catch the light. Janus' were done randomly, with no discernible pattern. All his colours were used, but in no particular order. He'd done it in part because it messed with Roman's slight obsession about nail polish being in a pattern, which was funny. Once they were done, Roman had dragged them off to Logan's room (he knew Patton was in there, he'd gone to talk to Logan earlier and found them both together) to show Patton. Remus was also in there, dozing on top of Logan's wardrobe like an over-sized crazy cat, but he jumped down to come inspect their nails when they showed up.  
  
They were complimented by the other Sides, especially Patton and Remus, who asked (Remus demanded) for theirs to be done. Logan inevitably got dragged into it as well - he really couldn't say no to Patton, Roman thought - and the other three got their own personal nail beautician. Roman did his brother's, Virgil did Patton's and Janus did Logan's, both of them complaining about being "dragged into this". There was no heat in the words though. Remus' were done in two shades of green, a light green similar to his sash and the dark glittering green too, and one nail was done in matte silver with the silver glitter polish over it. Patton's hands had two dark blue nails, two baby blue nails and one white nail, with silver glitter polish on all of them, apart from the dark blue that had a sparkling sheen to it anyway. Logan had his done in the same dark blue as Patton, and the dark purple Janus had used. He'd let Roman put some of the gold glitter polish on the purple nails though.  
  
Once all the Sides had had their nails decorated, Patton disappeared off to make dinner, and the rest of them sat on the sofa, admiring their nails. "Good idea Princey." Virgil nudged Roman with his shoulder from his seat next to (almost on top of, really) the creative Side. Roman smiled happily, listening to Logan and Janus grumble fondly together on Virgil's other side and his brother's snores from next to him, Remus' head drooping onto the Prince's shoulders. "Thank you Virgil. Glad you like them." The anxious Side held up one hand, watching his nails sparkle.  
"Of course I do." He replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, 3 chapters left!😨 Jeez, where did the month go? The year too?! Oh well, I'm still enjoying this, and I hope all you readers are too! x


	23. December 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides all decide to make custom hot chocolates. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be Christmas Eve tomorrow! I can't believe how quickly this month has gone, and how quickly this fanfic has gone! I hope you're still enjoying it, those who read it, and thank you for all the hits and all the comments. You've made writing worth it.🥰
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

December 23rd

Patton had wanted to do something different today, the day before Christmas Eve. He intended to spend the day of Christmas Eve alternating between getting the Sides' Christmas dinner prepared and helping Thomas with his own Christmas plans. So he wanted to do something now. He'd asked the twins, thinking perhaps they could think of something original. With their combined minds, they had come up with making each Side a custom hot chocolate. Patton thought it was a wonderful idea and had immediately gone to Virgil, the twins following him, to ask him to look up a homemade hot chocolate recipe they could follow as a base. With that, all four of them went to the kitchen, grabbing Logan and Janus along the way from their bedrooms.  
  
Virgil gave his phone to Patton, who looked at the recipe he'd pulled up, and directed the Sides to find what they needed in the cupboards. Virgil found a bar of expensive chocolate in the fridge and the milk, Remus retrieved the squirty cream, and Roman grabbed the cocoa powder and the sugar. Janus had taken a seat at the breakfast table and was admiring the small tree on the island, while Logan gathered any flavouring ingredients that they might want. The base recipe were relatively simple, and Patton could easily do it. However, they would need more of the ingredients as they were making six hot chocolates. Patton summoned two more pints of milk and another bar of chocolate, and began to make the first hot chocolate. The next question was who would be first.  
  
Logan was stood next to Janus, patiently waiting, Virgil was sat on one of the counters (Patton had told him to stop and he hadn't, so the moral Side had given up), and Roman and Remus were both making puppy eyes at him. Theirs first then. "Logan, will you start making the second hot chocolate?" The logical Side agreed and got another pan out. The twins both got their hot chocolates at the same time - Roman's flavoured with raspberry extract and Remus' flavoured with peppermint. Once the twins had their drinks, with mountains of squirty cream and marshmallows, Patton and Logan moved on to making the next ones. Janus choose to flavour his with some rum and Virgil chose some ground ginger. It only took five minutes to make each hot chocolate, so they were done quickly. The last two were for each other, Logan choosing orange extract to flavour his chocolate and Patton going for cinnamon.  
  
As all the Sides sipped on their drinks, Patton smiled at the twins. "Brilliant idea kiddos. Thank you!" The twins smiled back, cream on both their noses, prompting the rest of them to laugh. They drank and laughed together, and if Patton and Logan went back into the kitchen in the evening to make more hot chocolate for them all? Well, the rest of the Sides weren't going to complain about anything.


	24. Christmas Eve (December 24th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides gather together for a happy and peaceful Christmas Eve. They begin to acknowledge what they have become - a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the second to last chapter! I can't believe it! This month has gone so quick, as has this fic, it's unreal. Thank you to all the people on Tumblr who voted for this fandom and to all my readers, and especially to my three main commenters - RoseyWinter, MelanieAdia and disaster_queer - without whom, I probably wouldn't have been motivated to post a chapter every day. Thank you! 🥰xx

CHRISTMAS EVE

It had been a busy day for the Sides. Not only was Thomas stressing about the Christmas Day Zoom call with his parents and desperately cleaning his house for it, and about what he was going to have for his lonely Christmas dinner, Patton was stressed too. He had been in the mind palace planning the dinner that the Sides would have tomorrow, pre-cooking certain parts, summoning all the ingredients. He was cooking for six this year, which was a new experience, and it being Janus and Remus' first Christmas with them since early childhood, Patton wanted to make it the best it could be. Since he'd finished making breakfast for them all - pancakes in Christmas shapes - he'd been pouring over various cookbooks and their recipes all day.  
  
It was now the early evening, and the rest of them were beginning to get worried. They'd been in the common room watching films all day, and trying to calm Virgil down whenever Thomas began to panic too much. Janus had gone in at lunchtime to see if Patton was okay, but he was just directed to take the sandwiches the moral Side had made to the others for lunch. Logan had come in after lunch to wash the dishes and see how Patton was. He'd sat with the moral Side for half-an-hour, holding his hand and talking to him to calm him down. He'd stayed longer too, helping Patton decide on certain dishes for Christmas dinner. Logan had left once Patton seemed better, and the moral Side had gone back into planning and cooking, albeit with a calmer head. But he hadn't emerged since the afternoon, and the rest of the Sides wanted to make sure he was okay.  
  
Remus volunteered to go get him and had disappeared into the kitchen before anyone else could protest. "Pat-pop? We were wondering if you'd come and join us?" Remus took a long sniff and smelled the air - Patton had cooked the sausage and bacon rolls, and made the stuffing, and had baked several deserts as well - delighting in the scents. Patton was leaning against the counter, and gave Remus a tired smile. "What are you doing?" Remus smiled back.  
"A little party of sorts, now that Virgil has calmed down. To relax us, to celebrate. Come on!" He grabbed Patton's hand and lead him out of the kitchen to the common space. Roman had put some soft Christmas music on, and was swaying gently with Virgil, the anxious Side wrapped around him. Logan and Janus were waiting, and Logan gave a small smile when he saw Patton. "Would you like to dance?" He extended a hand gracefully.  
  
Patton giggled and took it, allowing Logan to start them in a soft sway near Virgil and Roman. Janus kindly offered to dance with Remus, and for a while, the Sides slow-danced to the soft Christmas music, allowing themselves to breathe and try and forget the panic. They danced for almost an hour, swapping partners occasionally until they'd all had at least one dance with each other. Then, they all crowded in the kitchen as Patton 'made' them an indulgent dinner of cheese, crackers, grapes, tomatoes and provided wine (for Janus and Logan), cider (for Roman and Remus) and water (for himself and Virgil). After the over indulgent dinner, the Sides took a tub of Quality Street into the living room and all squashed onto the couch to watch It's A Wonderful Life (Patton's second favourite Christmas film). Janus was stuffed at the end, Virgil snug on his side and practically sat on Roman's lap. Roman was next, one arm around Virgil, the other around Remus. Remus held one of Patton's hands, and the moral Side was curled up, half on top of Logan.  
  
Comfortably cuddled, and well-fed, the Sides slowly began too doze, though they were all half-awake by the time the film ended. "Merry Christmas kiddos." Patton whispered, clutching Remus' hand and tightening his arm around Logan's neck. "I'm sure it's going to be magical." The other Sides smiled at him and Remus squeezed his hand back. "Merry Christmas Pat!" He and Roman chorused. Virgil reached over the twins to pat the moral Sides' arm with a sleepy smile, and Janus grinned happily at him (he was, perhaps, a little tipsy). Logan smiled down at Patton, and gave him an affectionate squeeze with his arms. "Merry Christmas, Patton. I'm sure it will be." Patton sighed happily and burrowed back into Logan's chest. It would be magical. He had made sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy tomorrows too. Merry Christmas Eve! x


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's CHRISTMAS!!!🎄🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!🎄🥰 It's been a long road, but we're here. The final chapter. It's been such an amazing journey and I just want to thank all the people who supported me through it, especially my mum, who's kept reminding me why I write - because I love it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a very Merry Christmas/a brilliant holiday celebration. xx

CHRISTMAS DAY

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Remus and Roman burst into Patton's room, shouting loudly. The moral Side groaned in protest but opened his eyes and put his glasses on to smile at the twins. "Merry Christmas kiddos! You got anyone else up yet?" They shook their heads, exchanging mischievous smiles, and bounded out the room. Noting the time, Patton wasn't surprised to see that it was only half past eight. The twins had always liked being up early. Logan was next for the wake up call - though he was already up, sat in bed, reading - and the twins burst into his room boisterously . "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They yelled. Logan inclined his head at them and put his book down.  
"Merry Christmas Roman, Remus." They disappeared down the corridor into Virgil's room with that and Logan smirked. Virgil would not take kindly to the wake up call - he never did.  
  
Virgil did indeed, not take well to being violently woken by the shouts of the twins, having been up from two until five, with insomnia. He'd yelled in surprise then thrown one of his pillows at them as they'd ducked out of the room giggling. Grumbling, Virgil had pulled himself out of bed and put his hoodie on over his loose sleep t-shirt and pulled on the pair of fluffy socks Patton had gifted him for his birthday and followed the twins path. Janus and Logan were clearly already awake - Logan in his long sleeved black sleep tee and navy sleep pants, a jumper clutched in his hands and slippers on his feet and Janus in his black silk pyjamas and golden robe were bright eyed and alert, and not at all disgruntled. Patton was slightly more dishevelled, still in his Christmas themed pj's with his Christmas jumper over the top and his checked slippers on his feet, hair a mess, but a smile on his face.  
  
Roman and Remus were in checked pyjama's, Remus' black and green, Roman's red and white. Both had on their Christmas jumpers too, and fluffy socks, with matching grins on their faces. "Patton's room, stockings to open!" Virgil then noticed that the twins both held their stockings, and went back into his room to get his. Once they were all sat on Patton's bed, Roman and Remus took rock, paper, scissors on who would go first. Roman won, and eagerly tore into his two stocking fillers. He received a small friendship bracelet making kit and a red and white striped scarf with his logo on. "I love them!" He proclaimed and flung himself at Patton for a hug. Remus went next, and received the Just Like Heaven DVD and black bobble hat with his logo on. Patton received a hug from him too. Janus was next - he got a pack of butterfingers (which he laughed at) and a black and yellow striped scarf with his logo on. Virgil got a pack of three stress balls, which he opened and began to fiddle with, and a black beanie with his logo on as well. He also hugged Patton - the moral Side was so thoughtful.  
  
Logan got a mini-brain teaser game and a deerstalker with his logo on. Patton thought he'd got nothing, but the Sides surprised him by giving him a stocking full of three presents. "Kiddos, you really didn't have too." The others smiled softly at him, even Virgil, who was still grumpy at being woken up.  
"Of course we did, after you got us all these stocking fillers." Patton sniffed back tears, and began to open the presents. Roman and Remus had made him a friendship bracelet with red, green and light blue thread. Patton immediately put it on. "It's beautiful kiddos!" He exclaimed, and opened Janus' gift - a glasses case with cats on. He laughed and hugged the deceitful Side close. Lastly, he opened Virgil and Logan's present - cat-shaped cookie cutters. "I love them!" Both Virgil and Logan got a hug too. "Present time!" The twins yelled out as Logan dumped the wrapping paper in Patton's waste bin, and leapt off the bed to go downstairs.  
  
Virgil shook his head. "It's too early for this. I need caffeine. And sugar." He walked out the room and trudged down the stairs, the twins bouncing down after him, the other three following at a more sedate pace. Roman and Remus sat by their piles of presents underneath the tree, almost bouncing in excitement while the rest of the Sides got themselves hot drinks. Patton and Virgil were first to return, Patton carrying a tray piled with three mugs and six chocolate bars. "Peppermint tea for me, sugary black coffee for Roman and a black coffee for Remus." He put the tray on the table then disappeared to get a rubbish bag for the wrapping paper. The twins grabbed their drinks as Virgil sipped his coffee from the sofa, munching on one of the chocolate bars. Janus and Logan came back with Patton each clutching their own mugs of coffe, and perched on the sofa.  
  
"Present time?" Patton asked, and the twins beamed.  
"Definitely!" They exclaimed as they sat. "Remus, you go first!" Roman offered, making his brother smile fondly.  
"You softy!" The dark twin teased, but tore into his first present - from Patton. He opened the bigger present first - it was a tin of homemade cookies, decorated and shaped to look like ghosts, deodorant tubes and morning stars. Remus immediately munched on one as he opened Patton's second present to him. It was a pack of white and green hair chalk, and Remus squealed in delight. "I love them Pat-pop!" Patton beamed, and Remus tore into the rest of his presents. From Janus, he got a new set of test tubes for his experiments and an anatomy book about reptiles. From Virgil, he got a new eyeshadow set with natural tones and a milkshake maker (Logan had remarked on the mayhem he would cause with it) and from Logan he got a colouring book of violent scenes and a large set of crayons (he preferred colouring with crayons). He opened Roman's presents for him last and was glad he had. Roman had given him a new, light green sash that was tastefully decorated in silver and red glitter. And the fragile package? It was a story. A short story about two brothers, who went on wild adventures together. Flicking through, Remus was almost moved to tears. He stopped himself from crying by hugging his brother close and whispering a heartfelt "Thank you." in his ear.  
  
Roman smiled back as he pulled away, and then tore into his own presents. Janus had gifted him an ornate red and gold watch and a book on screenplay writing. Roman was impressed with the ingenuity, and shot Janus a grateful smile. From Patton, he got new golden shoulder pads for his outfit and dog, cat and bunny cookies; from Logan he received a detailed Disney colouring book and a set of fine-liners. Virgil had got him a Grimm's Fairy tale's book and Nightmare Before Christmas posters. That earned the anxious Side a hug, and he grumbled but gave in. Remus had gifted his twin a set of red, white, gold, silver and black nail polishes and a short story of two brothers killing monsters that Remus had written himself. They laughed over the similarities of their stories and the differences, and urged Janus forward to go next.  
  
From Patton, Janus received snake, lizard and hat shaped/decorated cookies and a yellow and black friendship bracelet with a small snake charm on it. The bracelet was put on and Patton was gifted a rare hug from the deceitful Side. Logan gifted him yellow velvet gloves and a collection of Max Stirner's books (that made Janus laugh loudly), and Virgil gave him the book of Good Omens and a black hat with a yellow ribbon on. From Remus, he got a new black velvet bow tie and a cane with a gold snake on top. From Roman, he got a black velvet cape and a collection of nature poetry. He thanked them all and considered his haul with a small, satisfied smile.  
  
Logan went next, encouraged by Patton. Janus gifted him a set of various neckties in different shades of blue and a classy suit jacket; Remus gave him a new notebook ("For experiment results!" The Duke had grinned at him) and a deodorant that claimed to be 'Mad Scientist Scent'. Virgil gave him a new Alice in Wonderland puzzle book and a selection of mini-brain teaser games. Roman and Patton's gifts were opened last - Roman gave him a Crofter's gift basket comprised of 3 jars of Crofter's jams, cheese, wine & chocolate and a sequel to the Sherlock screenplay from 2017. Patton made him cookies - he'd made everyone cookies - shaped and decorated like deerstalkers, pipes and magnifying glasses and had gotten him a BBC Sherlock behind-the-scenes book as well. Everyone got a smile of pure affection for their gifts and Patton received a short, sweet hug from the Logical Side before he retreated to his chair.  
  
Virgil went next, and opened Janus and Remus' gifts first - Janus gave him new eyeshadow and eyeliner and a silver snake ring; Remus gave him a Gremlins jumper and a 'fear-scented' bath bomb that made Virgil laugh. Patton had made Virgil thundercloud, vampire fang and Harry Potter logo shaped cookies and Panic At The Disco's most recent album - which earned the moral Side a hug. Logan had got Virgil new audiobooks and headphones - the audiobooks were about global warming and Virgil was delighted that he could learn more. He opened Roman's gifts last and got the audiobooks of the Harry Potter books. He also got a notebook full of details, notes and story extracts about a Harry Potter original character that Roman had based on him, and he nearly cried from the emotion. He moved from the sofa to hug Roman close, the Prince grinning and clutching him close.  
  
Patton decided to go last, excited beyond measure as Janus collected some of the stray wrapping paper. Roman had gifted him a collage of photos of all the Sides, decorated in typical Roman fashion with glitter and stickers, that made Patton clutch the Prince to him overcome with emotion. Roman had also made him a cuddly cat from scratch, which made the father figure feel even more touched. Remus had made Patton cookies, which made him laugh, in the shapes of ghosts, vampires and werewolves, and had also made him a cuddly toy - this one was a dog instead. Remus got a massive hug too. Janus had got him cookie cutters in the shape of reptiles and an album of The Beatles for Patton to listen to while he cooked - he too received a hug. Virgil gave him an apron decorated in cats and had made him cinnamon and apple cookies that Patton proclaimed smelled delicious. His final gifts were from Logan - a book on different types of cats and brand new cat pyjamas. Logan got the biggest hug, and willingly surrendered to it, leading to Virgil taking photos as discreetly as he could.  
  
The Sides stayed around the tree drinking their drinks and munching on cookies and chocolate, before they moved off to get dressed and get rid of wrapping paper. By ten, they were all back downstairs, with Christmas songs blaring and Christmas lights on, and various sounds coming from the kitchen as Patton began to start Christmas dinner. Logan and Virgil dotted in and out of the kitchen to help Patton and keep him company, Janus set the table then retreated to the sofa to read Good Omens and Roman and Remus began to make friendship bracelets with Roman's new kit. Dinner was a happy, joyous affair, as crackers were ripped apart and rich food was shared around. Everyone had a paper crown and a terrible joke, and there was a general feel of happiness throughout the entirety of dinner. Once eating was finished, Patton, Logan and Janus dumped the washing up and bought out the various deserts - there was a chocolate orange cake (based of the cupcake recipe), Christmas Cake with a marzipan snowman on top, mince pies, a chocolate gateau and of course, Christmas Pudding. Patton had also taken the time to make them all their custom hot chocolates and they spread the deserts and plates on the coffee table while sipping their hot chocolates. The Muppets Christmas Carol was put on once more (to be followed by The Grinch) and the Sides all snuggled up to one another.  
  
Remus and Roman lent against the sofa, sat on the floor, alternating making bracelets with eating food. The various tins of cookies had also been added to the haul of sweet treats - Virgil munched on some of his as he cuddled into Janu's side, focused on the screen. Janus was reading again, but had an arm wrapped around Virgil and was laughing both at Good Omens, and the film. Patton was on Virgil's other side, leaning against Logan, head on the logical Side's shoulder, hands entwined. "Merry Christmas Logan. It's been amazing." Logan smiled down at him, and softly squeezed his hand.  
"It has, all thanks to you Patton. We've had a proper family Christmas." Patton beamed, and snuggled closer. "Merry Christmas."  
"And a Happy New Year!" The twins burst out loudly, causing Janus and Virgil to groan, and Patton and Logan to descend into laughter. Yes, it was a proper family Christmas. No doubt about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say - THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone who has read this, whether you're reading it all at once, only read a few chapters, or have been coming back day after day. Thank you to all the people who bookmarked it or left kudos. Thank you to everyone who has commented, particularly my main 3 - RoseyWinter, MelanieAdia and disaster_queer - you have kept my motivation going and supported me all the way through. I couldn't have done it without you!💖
> 
> Thank you as well, to all my friends, followers and peers on Tumblr who voted for me to do a Sanders Sides Advent Calendar above all the other fandoms I gave them. You got me to do this - you helped me create this. Thank you to ALL of you! And thank you to my friends and family who have supported me through each and every Advent Calendar, particularly this one in THIS year. I love you. All of you. Shauna. Elmo, and all my friends who have read this fic, encouraged me to do it, helped me write, thank you and I love you.💕
> 
> I wish everyone who has read this fic a Merry Christmas/holiday season and a Happy New Year, and once again, thank you. Happy holidays everyone!😊


End file.
